


15 One-Sentence-Stories (Criminal Minds)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [21]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, mini fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Various 1-sentence-stories





	15 One-Sentence-Stories (Criminal Minds)

**Author's Note:**

> written for One-Sentence-Only (Dreamwidth)  
> Table: mystery/crime  
> not completed

**Murder (53 words)**  
It was always a relief when a case was solved, and she could finally go home to the two people she loved most, William and Henry, but J.J. knew well enough that it would be only a short moment of peace because out there the next murderer was already waiting for the team.

**Detective (88 words)**  
First she had worked as a detective for the FBI for some months; never completely accepted, because she was able to look deeper behind motives and lies than the others did, she didn't need conclusive evidence but followed her instincts; one day Jason Gideon offered her a job in the BAU as a profiler, and she grabbed the chance; now, five years later, she was still working with the team, and though the job sometimes was hard to endure, she knew she had made the only right decision.

**Secret (53 words)**  
It got more and more hard for Emily to keep everything secret from the team, they were her friends, her confidants; they trusted her blind, and she told them lies every day anew, about her past, her life, even her name; she knew it was necessary, but this didn't make it better.

**Lies (73 words)**  
Lies were a part of J.J's job, and she had learned to see through them by reading the facial expression and even the smallest gestures, but when she looked into the stoney face of the guy opposite her now, a dull feeling of uneasiness was rushing through her body; it seemed to be impossible to figure out what was going on in his mind and she thought that she might fail this time.

**Motive (53 words)**  
When J.J. got home, she took refuge in Will's arms; she had already seen a lot during the time she was working for the BAU, and she could understand, why people did horrible things out of hate or revenge, but how could a father wipe out his whole family and call it love? 

**Victim (29 words)**  
J.J. knew, sometimes it was difficult to say what was right and what was wrong; sometimes horrible things happened only because the victim finally had turned into the offender.

**Investigative reporter (97 words)**  
J.J. was used to it to deal with investigative reporters, but this time she needed all her self-control not to lose her temper and yell at this guy who wouldn't stop following her, demanding more information about the kidnapping of one of the most famous actors in town; it was too early to come out with the cruel truth, that his five-year-old son was lying in the expensive mansion only some steps away, killed by a monster... and he reminded J.J. so much on Henry, her own son, that she couldn't stop shaking all over.

**Who did it? (36 words)**  
'Who did it'; this was a question Derek asked only rarely because since he was a part of the BAU team he had learned, that the question 'Why did it happen' often was much more important.

**Broken windows (104 words)**  
Reid stared out of the broken window, trying hard to fight the tears burning in his eyes and the numbness which wanted to take over his mind; Gideon, his mentor, his friend was dead, killed by one of the monsters he had fought for most of his life, and Reid wasn't sure if he would be able to move on without him; but when he turned around his eyes fall onto the other team members, all of them shocked and sad, but wildly resolved to bring this case to an end, and they counted on him, so giving up now was not an option. 

**Cry (46 words)**  
The loud cry still echoed in Garcia's ears; shocked she was sitting on her desk chair, staring at the dark computer screens in front of her; these moments were the worst, not to know what was going on and if everyone from the team was okay.

**Weapon (22 words)**  
J.J. was a good shooter, but she had never learned to like weapons; she still preferred to rely on her brilliant mind. 

**Dead wrong (62 words)**  
Like so often Rossi had been sure that they had found the answer to every open question, that the case was solved, the guilty delinquent in prison and the family of the victim finally could find at least some peace; but suddenly, months later a new murderer had happened, and he had to admit that this time they all had been dead wrong.

**Witness protection program (80 words)**  
Full of pity Garcia watched the young woman who was cowering on the chair in Hotch's office, her face hidden in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly; she had to go through too much, had seen her parents die, and now she would have to leave everything behind, she had ever known; the witness protection program of the FBI was her only chance to survive, and Garcia hoped that she would be strong enough to build up a new life.

**Blackmail letter (64 words)**  
Garcia stared at the blackmail letter; for sure not the first one he saw, but this time it was different; she felt paralyzed with horror, wanted to shut her computer down and run, but deep inside she knew, that this was not an option; the team would need her help to have at least a tiniest chance to bring this to a good end.

**Fate (44 words)**  
It took a while until Hotch realized that his life had to go on also without Holly; maybe it was his fate to help other victims to find some peace again while he himself would never be able to get over the nagging pain.


End file.
